


Rumania dan Bulgaria

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Apa yang diketahuinya tentang vampir? Barangkali sebatas mahluk anti sinar matahari yang menghabiskan waktu mencari darah pada malam hari; dapat berubah menjadi mamalia bernama kelelawar dan takut pada bawang. Vladimir melingkarkan tangan pada leher yang lebih tua, menggigit ceruk lehernya tiba-tiba.





	Rumania dan Bulgaria

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [10/06] - 09.42 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Vladimir Popescu as Romania  
> Nikola Dimitrov as Bulgaria

Beberapa waktu lalu, Nikola membaca sebuah karya dari Bram Stoker, yang judulnya saja sudah identik dengan segala sesuatu hal mistis yang disukai Vladimir; _Drakula_.

Unsur-unsur semacam legenda manusia serigala yang dikemas dengan beberapa konsep kepercayaan masyarakat dulu dan melahirkan istilah vampir modern. Sebetulnya, Nikola tidak bilang karya itu buruk. Bukan pula dia memuji lantas menyukainya— hanya bertanya; apakah vampir memang ada?

“Kau penasaran?”                     

Nikola menutup buku tak kala Vladimir melompat ke bangku, menopang dagu pada senderan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Pria Slavia itu hanya melirik sekilas, lantas terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala si pria Dinarik. Berkata begitu pelan, meringis. “Entahlah, aku sedikit tidak percaya … tahu?”

Apa yang diketahuinya tentang vampir? Barangkali sebatas mahluk anti sinar matahari yang menghabiskan waktu mencari darah pada malam hari; dapat berubah menjadi mamalia bernama kelelawar dan takut pada bawang. Itu yang diketahuinya sebagian besar dari buku; ketika rasa penasarannya berlanjut pada karya John Polidori yang baru-baru ini jadi bahan bacaan yang dituntaskannya.

Nikola menarik kesimpulan tidak lebih dari itu, menurutnya Vladimir yang bisa menghasilkan sihir juga kedengaran kekankan dan tidak masuk akal. Vladimir melingkarkan tangan pada leher yang lebih tua, menggigit ceruk lehernya tiba-tiba.

“Aduh!”

Nikola ingin marah. _Sleding_ kalau perlu.

“Apa sih yang kau lakukan?”

Nikola bertanya begitu, rasanya pusing tiba-tiba. Apalagi karena ada sensasi hisapan aneh yang menyelimuti leher dan hampir membuatnya memekik. Yang benar saja Vladimir betulan menghisap darahnya?

Mengalir dari bekas yang digigit, darah itu menyisakan rasa perih bercampur aneh yang membuat Nikola sedikit tergelitik ketika jejak benda cair itu membasahi lehernya sampai pundak ke bawah. Nikola mendamprat Vladimir sebagai ganti rugi, sementara Vladimir hanya terkekeh-kekeh tidak tahu diri; menjilat lagi leher sang pria Eropa untuk membersihkan darahnya tanpa meninggalkan bekas gigitan lagi.

“Membuktikan bahwa vampir memang ada?” Si Rumania menaik turunkan alisnya, masih tidak hilang senyumnya. Secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia adalah vampirnya.

Nikola membuang muka tidak sudi, menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah memerah keki. Sekarang dan seterusnya mungkin dia bakal mempercayai mahluk mistik aneh bernama vampir itu; karena Vladimir sudah lebih cukup memberikan bukti melalui satu buah gigitan itu.


End file.
